Users of mobile devices, such as smart phones, often have a large number of applications stored on the mobile devices. An application, also known as application software, is computer software designed to help users perform specific tasks. For example, an application may display weather conditions, may deliver news stories, may provide sports scores, may provide restaurant reviews, etc.